Human Nature
Human Nature ' ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Mercedes und Sam gesungen. Sam bestellt Mercedes via SMS in die Aula, um zusammen zu singen und versrpicht ihr, dass er sie danach zurück zu Shane gehen lassen und aufhören würde, sie so massiv unter Druck zu setzen. Mercedes wiederum ist gerade dabei zu gehen, als Sam anfängt den Song zu starten, worauf sie bleibt und mit ihm singt. Auf der Bühne ist eine Leuchtreklame, auf der in großen Buchstaben Mercedes´ Name geschrieben steht. Nach ihrem Duett küssen sie sich zum ersten Mal. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson aus seinem sechsten Album "Thriller" aus dem Jahr 1983. In der Serie wird die Version von Boyz II Men aus ihrem Coveralbum "Throwback, Vol. 1" aus dem Jahr 2004 verwendet. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: Looking out Across the nighttime The city winks a sleepless eye Hear his voice Shake my window Sweet seducing sighs Sam: Get me out Into the nighttime Four walls won't hold me tonight If this town Is just an apple Then let me take a bite Mercedes: If they say Beide: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why, why Mercedes: Does he do me that way? If they say Beide: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Mercedes: Does he do me that way, yeah Sam: Reaching out To touch a stranger Beide: Electric eyes are everywhere (Mercedes: Ooh) Sam: See that girl? She knows I'm watching She likes the way I stare Mercedes: If they say Beide: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Oh, why? Does he do me that way? Mercedes: If they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Beide: Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Oh, why? Beide: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Looking out Across the morning Where the city's heart begins to beat Reaching out I touch his shoulder Beide: I'm dreaming of the street Mercedes: And they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? (Mercedes: Why, why, why, why) Beide: Tell 'em hat it's human nature Why? Why? Does he do me that way? Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why) Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why, ooh) Tell 'em that (mit Mercedes: it's human nature) Beide: Why? Sam: Why? Beide: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Beide: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Trivia *Das ist Mercedes´ und Sams einziges Duett. Summer Nights nicht mitgezählt, da sie es zum Einen an verschiedenen Orten singen und zum Anderen, die New Directions mitsingen und man es eher als Gruppennummer sehen könnte. *Es ist das zweite Mal, dass der Name eines Charakteres bei einer Performance als Leuchtreklame erscheint. Das erste Mal war bei Kurt bei Rose's Turn. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones